1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle navigation system including a movable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known a movable display device that includes a display panel at least a part of which can be housed. For example, US 2003/0128103 A discloses a vertically movable display device in which a part of a display panel can be housed inside an instrument panel.
In a case where the above-described display device is applied to a vehicle navigation system, when the part of the display panel is housed inside the instrument panel, a screen area of the display panel is reduced. Thus, a map for a route guidance is difficult to be seen and the route guidance may be insufficient.